Only to Excess
by Pixie Child
Summary: Only to excess" is what she said. And it's not only dead *guys* Kara has a problem with. Cain/Starbuck


**Title**: Only to Excess  
**Pairing**: Cain/Starbuck  
**Rating**: PG-13 (but would R for excessive use of the word 'Frack' if BSG used the real word)  
**Timeline**: Resurrection Ship (1)  
**Summary**: "Only to excess" is what she said. And it's not only dead *guys* Kara has a problem with.  
**A/N**: Not really a Cain/Thrace fan, but whatever. I like Cain's character and I *love* Starbuck slash.  
**Beta**: None. I apologize in advance for any errors.  
**Disclaimer**: Not mine. I play with other people's toys.

------------

Kara poured the Admiral another shot when the glass was slammed down on the desk in front of her. "Thank you, Captain."

"You're very welcome, Admiral. I'm glad I could be service to the fleet." She laughed as she knocked back her drink, nearly spitting the Ambrosia back out in her amusement. "Can I ask you something off the record, Admiral?"

"You can always ask, Thrace."

"What did that Cylon woman do to you?" Kara took a slug straight from the bottle. "You know, to make you hate her so much?"

"Excuse me? She, **_it_**, was a Cylon, Thrace. It was the enemy and it had information we needed to win the war."

The newly appointed Captain leaned forward on the table, looking the Admiral in the eyes. "Bullshit. I heard about that 'Please Disturb' sign." She saw the other woman's eyes harden, but didn't stop. "I've done things to them to get information, but that... you're so fracking by the book I don't know how you can sit with that stick up your ass. There are so many ways to get information in the book that don't involve turning your men into monsters. That toaster had to have done something to you."

"I trusted her and she betrayed me."

"Frack you. That's what they do; they screw with your head and make you think they're one of us. That doesn't explain why you painted open season on its forehead for all Pegasus's perverts to have a go at her."

"You misunderstand me, Captain Thrace. I didn't mean she betrayed the ship or the colonies. She betrayed _me_."

"Oh." A deep understanding settled over Kara and she put the bottle down on the desk.

"I let _that_... thing into my inner circle, frack, I let it into my bed." Cain's steely gaze never broke away. "I thought I loved it."

The blonde breathed out. "Frack me."

"If that's an invitation, Thrace, I may just take you up on it." Kara smirked and leaned back into the chair.

"Not what I meant." She reached for the ambrosia and took another swig from the bottle, this time deliberately not looking at her commanding officer. "I just know what you mean."

The venom in Cain's voice was practically tangible. "You don't know. How the frack could you know what I went through... Boomer. Galactica's Cylon. That thing that Tyrol and Agathon are in the brig for protecting. How can you defend those men when that thing fracked with your head like that?"

"It wasn't that Sharon."

"They're all the same."

"This one saved my ass back on Caprica."

"From what I understand, it was in order to save her own life as well."

"That seems pretty damn human to me."

"That's what they do, Thrace. They _seem_ human. Are you as deluded as Agathon and Tyrol? Did I make a mistake in promoting you to Captain?"

Kara smirked. "Probably, Admiral." She saluted the woman across from her, bottle still in hand. "But what're you gonna do about it?"

Cain stood up and walked around the desk. Kara tensed. "I could re-evaluate my decision to throw both you and _Lieutenant_ Adama in the brig, but you spend so much time in there I suspect it wouldn't do much of anything. I could have you sitting on death row for being a Cylon sympathizer for what you just said, but then I'd lose another pilot and you are far more capable then Stinger or Lee Adama are." She walked behind Kara and put a hand on her shoulder. "There's just something about you, Thrace, that makes me want to keep you around for a while. Keep you on the Pegasus, keep an eye on you, keep you close to me."

Kara drank deep from the bottle, turned and swallowed deliberately. "Keep me under you?"

"I don't hear you disagreeing, Captain."

"I never said I was, Admiral."

"Good." Cain reached down and took the bottle from the blonde. She raised it to her mouth, never breaking eye contact. "That's good." Kara licked her lips as Helena Cain drank the rest of the bottle. "I'm glad."

Starbuck tore her eyes away. "That doesn't mean I'll back down about Helo and the Chief."

Cain laughed and set the empty Ambrosia bottle on her desk, then sat next to it. "Nor does it mean that I won't end up throwing you in the brig for insubordination in the future."

She laughed. "No, Sir."

"Now, what to do with you..."

Kara smirked and whispered, "Frack me."


End file.
